PercyxNico
by KNO-108
Summary: Short one shot I wrote for the Percy Jackson series. Percico fic.


Percy was in his cabin on the Argo II feeling depressed, when Annabeth came in.

"What's going on seaweed brain?" she asked looking concernedly at his face, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing. Can you just leave me alone for a while?" he replied.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing. Seriously, tell me what's going on." Annabeth said adamantly.

Percy sighed and turned towards her. His eyes were red and puffy, like he might have recently been crying. Annabeth wondered momentarily what was wrong with him, but it didn't take too long to figure out. Nico di Angelo. Annabeth had known Percy since they were both twelve years old, and they had met Nico when they were around thirteen. At the time, Nico had been an innocent ten year old, fascinated by a card game called Mythomagic. Percy had rescued him and his sister Bianca from a manticore, and became Nico's hero. When Nico's sister Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis, Percy promised Nico that he would keep her safe, and when she died, Nico blamed Percy for it. It was rough on Percy, watching Nico turn into a withdrawn and lonely person, and he blamed himself for it.

After the Titan war ended, and Percy and Annabeth were safely back at Camp Half-Blood, he confided in her a secret. Over the years he had growing feelings that he didn't know how to deal with, or tell anyone about. He was in love. With Nico di Angelo. Nico was constantly on his mind, and he never stopped worrying or caring about him, even with Nico angry at him. It tore him up inside to see Nico so tormented and he just wanted to do something to help, but didn't know what to do.

With Nico now on the crew of the Argo II, Percy seemed happier. His sea-green eyes sparkled whenever he looked at Nico, and he visibly brightened whenever Nico was in the same room. The sad thing was, Percy's love was unrequited. For years now, Nico had avoided Annabeth, and the crew had a theory that it was because he had a crush on her. Percy kept trying to get over Nico, but he just couldn't do it.

"It's Nico, isn't it?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Yeah, what tipped you off? My puffy eyes? Go ahead and make fun of me, wise girl. Make fun of how the great hero Percy, was in his room crying in the dark about the person he's love with, like a thirteen year old girl." Percy said and turned away dejectedly.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Percy." She said as she gave him a light hug. "I would talk more, but I really need to get some sleep. I have watch duty in about 5 hours. Good night, Percy. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"All right. I'll try." he replied.

Annabeth got off of his bed, and lightly shut the door. He was glad she had tried to make him feel better, but sometimes it just made it worse to see her, because it reminded him of how Nico felt about her. Thinking like that made him want to cry again, so he decided to get some fresh air.

Percy walked to the side of the boat and looked overboard. At the moment, the ship was floating calmly along the waves; Percy closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the sea. As the son of the sea god, the ocean was instantly soothing. He opened his eyes and stared out to sea, watching the pale light of the moon reflect on the water.

"Have a fight with Annabeth?" asked a quiet voice, breaking the silence of the night.

Percy, startled, turned around and looked up with wide eyes. Up in the crow's nest was Nico di Angelo. He had his knees drawn up to his chin, and his arms wrapped around them, his dark brown eyes surveying the deck below.

"Oh my gods, Nico. You scared me." said Percy quietly, holding his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"I seem to have that effect on people, the majority of the time." Nico said hopping down from the Crow's nest, landing like a cat, with a soft thud. "So, what are you doing up? You should be asleep, right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," Percy said rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't really feel like it."

"You look upset. As I asked before, did you and Annabeth have a fight or something?"

"No, it's not anything like that. Why do you care anyway?" Percy asked bitterly. It bothered him that the first thing Nico would ask, would be about Annabeth. Is that all he cared about? He was tired of having it rubbed in his face that the person he loved, loved someone else.

"What the hell is with that tone, Percy? I'm only asking to make sure that everything is going okay with you. I mean, she is your girlfriend." Nico replied venomously.

"What!?" Percy yelled. "Annabeth is not my girlfriend! I don't know what would give you that idea. If anyone wants her to be their girlfriend, it's you!"

Nico looked at Percy, dumbfounded. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do! Everybody on the ship knows that you have a thing for Annabeth. It's pretty obvious, with you always avoiding her."

"You want to know the real reason why I avoided her?" Huh? Do you?" Nico looked at Percy with challenging eyes. "I-I was jealous of her."

"Jealous, why?"

"Because, I-" he stopped abruptly. "You don't need to know the reason. Just leave me alone."

Percy could visually see Nico withdrawing into himself. He wasn't going to let it happen. Nico needed to express himself more often.

He put his hands on Nico's shoulders, the younger boy shivering under his touch.

"Tell me why you were jealous." Percy's green eyes bore straight into Nico's.

Nico looked down, a slight blush on his face, "I was jealous because I thought you and Annabeth were dating." he whispered softly.

"But we never were. Annabeth is my best friend, not my girlfriend." Percy professed.

"I-I but-" Nico faltered, his face crumpling like a piece of paper.

"But that still doesn't make sense. If you don't like Annabeth, why would you have been jealous of us dating?" asked Percy.

"Oh my gods." Nico said incredulously, slapping his palm onto his face.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Are you really that stupid?" Nico laughed dryly and sneered at Percy.

"Why are you acting like this, Nico?"

"Acting like what? I'm just trying to be normal like everyone wants me to be. I'm being the freak that I am." he said scornfully.

"You aren't a freak, Nico." said Percy.

He snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, right. I'm already the son of Hades, making me the outcast of the demigod world, but then the world has to curse me even more. Why is it fair? Why am I the one getting singled out? I'm gay, Percy." Nico's words broke on the word gay, Percy's name coming out as a sort of strangled sob.

Nico's knees collapsed out from under him, and he slid to the floor, his head in his hands.

Percy, recovering quickly from the shock of what he had just discovered, knelt on the ground and gathered Nico into his arms.

Nico weakly tried to push him away, muttering something about pity.

Percy wouldn't let go though, and gripped him even tighter, stroking the younger boy's black hair in a comforting manner.

Nico managing to pull his head away, stared up into sea green eyes.

"What are you doing, Percy? I don't need you to comfort me about this. I've already accepted the fact that I'm not normal."

"Shhh, it's okay, Nico." Percy said softly.

"No it's not. Do you not understand what I'm saying? I'm in love with you, Percy. It's impossible for us to be friends."

"That's okay. I don't want to be friends with you anyway. I want to be more than friends." Percy whispered into Nico's ear.

Nico jerked back his hand, his pale face turning crimson.

Percy chuckled and leaned his head closer to Nico's. Nico's face turning a brighter red.

"Whoa, Percy what are you doing?" Nico mumbled shyly.

Percy smirked, and leaned closer, softly touching his lips to Nico's. He moved his lips tenderly, against Nico's shock still lips. It didn't take long for them both to absorbed, Nico's arms tightly gripping the back of Percy's shirt, and Percy's hands entwining in Nico's hair. Percy licked the outside of Nico's lips, wanting to gain entrance. When Nico slightly parted his lips, Percy took the opportunity, and slid his tongue inside. By the time they pulled away from each other, they were both gasping for air, staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't begin to understand why you just kissed me, but it was amazing." Nico gasped out, his eyes sparkling, almost regaining the same innocence they once had, a long time ago.

Percy grinned at him, and hugged him tightly, once more. He leaned close to Nico's ear and with a hushed tone said, "I love you, Nico."

Nico's dark eyes lit up, and overflowed with tears.

"I love you too, Percy."


End file.
